


Shut up

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Could you <em> be</em> any louder?<br/>- I’m trying to…<br/>- Shhh! Shut up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up

\- Could you _be_ any louder?  
\- I’m trying to…  
\- Shhh! Shut up!

They were crammed in a closet. Phil was very close. He smelled good. She tried to not let it distract her.

\- Are you sure that…

She put her hand over his mouth.

They were so close, she could feel his heat radiate through to her.

She looked at him, and tried asking ‘Can you be quiet now?’ through her eyes.

Seemingly he’d understood her silent question, because he nodded.

She took her hand away, and tried to get off his lap, ‘cause sitting there made her feel… very unprofessional.

But the closet was very small. And moving without hitting or kicking him turned out to be difficult.

\- Stop moving!

He dragged her back to his lap, her face facing his, and held her down.

He was so close, she could feel his breath against her lips.

Thankfully, the closet was dark, and she wasn’t able to see much. If she, additionally to feeling and smelling him, could’ve _seen_ him and his sea blue eyes, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to refrain herself from crossing the line, the silent agreement they both so carefully had mapped out.

She tried to discreetly position herself further down his thighs, so she wouldn’t sit right on the part of him that her touching would _definitely_ result in the line being crossed.

His hands were on her waist, keeping her steady. His hands were big, strong and warm, and they lit a fire in her stomach that had been crackling there almost as long as she’d known him.

Then, his hands took a firmer grip, and he pulled her closer against him.

\- _Melinda..._

His voice was merely a breath. The fire spread to her chest.

He moved his hands up her sides, to her _arms_ , to her _neck_ , to her _hair…_

She forgot how to breathe.

 _Gunshots. A scream._

He removed his hands from her hair, and suddenly, everything went fast, and before she knew it, they were standing outside the closet, side by side.

He handed her a gun.

Then, he took her free hand and squeezed it.

His sea blue eyes searched for hers and when they found them, they asked her to be careful.

She nodded.

He took the corridor to the right, she took the one to the left.

As she was running towards yet another war, she could still feel his warmth on all the places he’d touched, as a reminder of the war between her head and her heart, a war which she was pretty sure would never get a winner.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt!
> 
> send me prompts on razzledazzlewaffle.tumblr.com
> 
> hope you enjoy this!
> 
> take care! 
> 
> xx


End file.
